60 DAYS
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: Mikan already died, but God gave her a chance to live again. That is, if she can find a boy named Natsume Hyuuga, make him fall for her, and get him to marry her in just 60 DAYS! Can she possibly get the cold and arrogant Natsume to marry her within 2 months?


**SUMMARY: Mikan already died, but God gave her a chance to live again. That is, if she can find Natsume, make him fall for her, and get him to marry her in just 60 DAYS! Can she possibly get the cold and arrogant Natsume to marry her within 2 months?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**60 DAYS**

**Aerys-Hime**

**FEATHER 1**

_Heaven... _often described as a paradise, a holy place. A place of _bliss_ and _satisfaction_...

But not for a 10 year old angel who resides in Heaven. She has her own description of Heaven—a dull, boring and lonely place.

This angel is called Yukihara Mikan. Her chestnut brown hair is long, curled at the ends, and her hazel brown eyes were rounded.

She was once living on Earth with her grandfather. Unfortunately, she died in an accident.

She, at the age of 10, saved her neighbor's son from their burning house. The boy survived, but she—didn't.

It all happened 8 years ago. That's right. If Mikan was still living, she would have been an 18-year old high school student. But until now, she is trapped in her 10 year old form.

Mikan sighed as she watched the humans from above.

"They look so happy. It would be good if they can share their happiness with me. I want to be human again..." another sigh. She rested her palms under her chin while laying down on her stomach.

A sudden shadow blocked her form.

"Mi-kan-chan."

She removed her hands from her chin as she gazed behind, over her shoulders. She stared at the man who called her name. He was happily smiling. And as always, his smiles never fail to make her smile back.

"Narumi-sama!" she sat up, Narumi sat beside her.

Narumi isn't your ordinary angel. He was God's messenger. He has been serving him for God-knows-how-long. And Mikan? She was his favorite angel. Not anyone can converse with him the way she does.

And today—

"I have good news for you, Mikan-chan," he said.

She blinked, both confused and excited, "What could be it, Narumi-sama?"

"God has finally allowed you to go back on Earth! Isn't that great, Mikan-chan?" Narumi announced with a huge smile on his face.

"Uh... Mikan...chan?" he called when he received no response.

She was wide-eyed, tongue-tied. A Narumi gently slapped her cheek to wake her up from her reverie.

"That's great, Narumi-sama!" she replied, happiness evident in her eyes. It sparkled like the stars above.

She was happy, definitely happy. For 8 years, she thought this kind of wish was preposterous. For 8 years, she has been waiting. And finally, finally—

"BUT!—" Narumi started. Slowly, Mikan's smile faded away. "There's a condition..."

Her face fell. But of course, she was willing to do it, no matter how big it is. There's no way she would let this opportunity pass.

"I'll do anything!"

A long pause.

"You see... there's this boy. God asked you to search for him in Japan where you once lived. But don't worry, he's famous so he'll be easy to find. And..."

"And?" she was gaping, hands clasped tightly together.

"And do everything, for him to fall in love with you. And when he does, offer your hand in marriage."

she could see floating question marks above her head.

She died early so she didn't have any experience, nor idea about the word_ love_. Of course, she did love her family, friends, and God... but other than that, she was totally clueless.

"I guess it's worth trying."

"You must do it within 60 days," her eyes grew wide in horror. Aside from worrying about being clueless, how can she possibly do it in just 2 months time?

"If you fail, however... you will have to return here and all your memories on Earth will be erased. But if you succeed, you can stay on Earth for as long as you can handle. What do you say, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan bit her lip, hesitating a little. This is such a difficult task. She don't know if she'll succeed, but...

"Okay, Narumi-sama. I accept. I'll do my best!"

Narumi smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be staying in your 18 year old appearance as to follow your real age. But, I'm afraid we'll have to erase your memories..."

"Why? Can't I keep them? I want to see my grandpa and my friends, and—"

"We absolutely cannot do that, Mikan-chan," he cut her words. Mikan pouted, as though she was saying, _Why not?_

He sighed. "Dearest, Mikan-chan... it's because you already died. You'll give surprise and confusion to those people who knew Yukihara Mikan already died. So, we have to change your name from Yukihara Mikan to _Sakura_ Mikan. How does that sound?"

"Sakura...? Sakura..." she played it over and over again through her lips and smiled, "I like it better than the old one."

He nodded, "As I was saying, the only memory you can keep is your death and the deal. But don't worry, once you accomplish your mission, we'll return all your memories."

"So, Mikan-chan. Are you ready?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Please review and tell me what you think!  
**


End file.
